Talk:Sealed/@comment-31081547-20130928072708/@comment-5173028-20130928140247
no if you looked at my older scrips (which unless someone has kept copies don't exist anymore) (starting just before patch 1.7 B) I had Chapter 2 as well. Its because in the past when I was still learning the code both for battles and for the story itself I would scroll back up and see examples in the story or I would want certain sound effects and I would scroll up and look for a sound effect I remembered where it was played (now I just have all the .ogg files coverted into .wav in one folder) In patch 1.7B I deleted Chapter 2 (and I should of deleted Chapter 1 as well) since I didn't need as much help anymore (2nd reason I didn't get rid of Chapter 1 I was being silly and I worried that if I got rid of both chapters the game would crash or something lol) The only reason I have not deleted Chapter 1 is because if I deleted it and I sent you guys the patch. Your save locations would be WAY off-course. Say for example in the code for Sealed one save location is in (example) line 64,753 and I deleted chapter 1 now (don't remember how many lines but lets imagine 23,250 lines of code) The story for Sealed would have moved up by 23,250 lines So that same save location would be on line 64,753 - 23250 = 41,503. BUT the game would load whatever is in line 64,753 Meaning I would have to hand out modified save folder again lol EDIT: Also if you using my script to figure stuff out if you haven't yet I would grab Notepad++ and my highlightings for the base of hte game. It will color code most of the script so you have an easier time navigating it. It helps me spot my errors (and slash told me the same thing when he was typing and testing the story for Chapter 5 so I know its just not me that it helps lol) I'll also upload the highlightings for Sealed since the one I have on the Making a Re-Patch page is for the original game itself. For Sealed I obviously use one that highlights my variables as well lol. Last thing I'm going to say. Don't just look at my script compare it with the original. Especially if you want to do some of the things I do in the battles (not necessarily just the party system thing but for example adding custom monsters for fights. Take note of any variables I created don't have to use the same names obviously lol and any changes I made compared to the original) I don't want you to assume you can do thing X when in reality thing X was already in place or think that thing Y was something I created when it was already in the game. Download for the color coding of Sealed's code Use ^that with notepad++ if you got the original download from the make a re-patch page you should know the instruction to adding it to NP++